


Past (Прошлое)

by RoksiG



Category: Richard III - Shakespeare, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Historical
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У них были сложные отношения...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past (Прошлое)

Анна Невилл, гарцующая на лошади не хуже заправского наездника, не вызывала у младшего сына леди Сесилии Ричарда ничего, кроме раздражения. Лошади – единственные существа, к которым он чувствовал нечто похожее на любовь. Однорукому Дигси, как за глаза называли его конюхи, стоило огромного труда научиться смирять этих гордых созданий. Сколько падений и ушибов! Его кузина же впервые села верхом шести лет от роду и тут же покорила не самого спокойного жеребца. С тех пор занятия верховой ездой стали для нее регулярными. Какой бы дикий норов ни был у лошади, каким-то образом кроткой Анне удавалось его усмирить.

Лорд Уорик попустительски относился к чудачествам дочери:

— Подрастет — появятся другие интересы. К тому же в неспокойное время живем. Кто знает, может, когда-то это спасет ей жизнь.

Зато когда Анну переодевали в платье — трудно было найти создание более неуклюжее. Анна не могла ходить спокойно, как подобает юной леди, она постоянно путалась в юбках и натыкалась на предметы, но вместо злобного смеха вызывала у окружающих только умиление и улыбки. Еще один повод не любить маленькую Анну. На себе юный герцог Глостерский ловил только насмешливые взгляды.

— Я знаю, что с тобой. На самом деле у тебя кривые ноги, — сказал Ричард, когда малышка Анна, выскочив из-за угла, столкнулась с ним и чуть не сбила.

— Неправда!

— Докажи.

Он и не рассчитывал, что Анна действительно поднимет юбку.

— Не здесь, — взявши за руку, Ричард потащил ее в один из углов замка, куда редко заглядывали даже слуги. Ничего такого он не планировал. Глупенькая Анна сама его спровоцировала, и грех было не воспользоваться такой возможностью. — Ну же… Продолжай.

Анна была уже не так решительна, скорее, испугана, но именно теперь ею стало так легко управлять.

Нерешительно она приподняла юбку на несколько дюймов, закатав ее край в кулачках.

— Выше, — приказал Ричард.

Девочка, закрыв глаза, безропотно подчинилась. Может она и понимала, что что-то не так, но Ричард был старше ее на целых шесть лет. Он знал, что делает.

— Еще…

Обнаженные коленки Анны. Ничего особенного, но Ричард не смог удержаться. Он слишком громко вздохнул. Анна теснее придвинулась к стене, а он осторожно прикоснулся к ее лодыжке. Ничего особенного, но она такая тонкая, что если сжать пальцы посильнее, то Анна так завизжит, что поднимет на ноги всех. Он попробовал слегка, чтобы не причинить боли.

— Что ты делаешь? — пролепетала Анна.

— Стой спокойно.

Она так и стояла с приподнятой юбкой, а его рука медленно продвигалась выше и выше. Еще немного и он удовлетворил бы свое любопытство к отличиям женского племени от мужского.

— Эй!

Их застукала кузина Изабелла, сестра Анны.

Уводя несопротивляющуюся девочку прочь от развратного кузена, Изабелла выговаривала провинившейся:

— Все расскажу леди матери.

— Пожалуйста, Исси, только не это, — полушепотом причитала Анна.

Скорее всего, Изабелла так ничего и не рассказала, иначе не избежать было Ричарду гнева Уорика, но на следующий день он наблюдал интереснейшую картину. Анна пришла на конюшню, но не приказала оседлать лошадь. Девочка уткнулась лицом в морду одной из своих любимиц, потом отступила на шаг, развернулась и, смахнув рукавом слезу, ушла, не оглядываясь.

Со временем Анна научилась справляться с непокорными платьями, но вместе с этим потеряла часть очарования, которое привлекало к ней внимание. Она пыталась кокетничать, как старшая сестра, но получалось это слишком нелепо. Тем не менее худышка Анна воображала себя маленькой женщиной и совсем не смущалась неудач.

— Поосторожней. Я не потерплю таких вольностей, — подколол ее Ричард.

— Какое мне дело, — расправила плечи Анна.

— Если твой отец решил окружить себя королевской кровью, он постарается выгодно устроить браки своих дочерей. Свадьба Георга и Изабеллы уже решена. Ты следующая.

— Ты считаешь, что можешь быть претендентом?

— Хотел бы я, чтобы все было не так.

— Бог и отец этого не допустят.

— Почему же?

— Творец королей даст хоть одной из дочерей корону, а у тебя нет шансов, герцог Глостер. — Лисенок Анна гордо вскинула голову, оскалила зубки, попытавшись цапнуть злобного волка Ричарда побольнее.

— Кто знает, — задумчиво произнес Ричард.

— И не надейся. Леди Грей, может, и немолода, но плодовита, когда-нибудь она разрешится сыном. Еще есть Георг. Он здоров и…

— И не ущербен… — зло прошипел Ричард.

— Я не это хотела сказать. — Лисенок попытался укрыться в нору, сожалея о собственной дерзости.

Анна не могла знать о планах отца, просто таким образом пыталась отвадить неугодного поклонника. Тем не менее, слова ее оказались пророческими. Хитрый лис Уорик заключил договор с врагами Йорков, а сама она стала залогом, знаком преданности. Полгода она была супругой принца Эдуарда, полгода носила статус принцессы Уэльской, а потом…

…Когда замахнешься мечом, трудно остановить руку, даже если братья рядом кричат, что этот человек сломлен и уже не опасен…


End file.
